


Extra Ending: An Old Friend

by Hawkeye221b



Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark is manipulative but shh, I give myself feelings by writing this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: The final installment of my alternate heist happenings; this time with Dark!What happens if Dark recognized you as y/n? What if he offers you more than a code?
Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Extra Ending: An Old Friend

It was dark; impossibly so and the only thing registering in my ears were whispers. They Were whispers of the past I’d somehow forgotten… or maybe a past that wasn’t really my own. Mark had wanted to split up so badly, I had to give in, if only to stop him from whining… then there was a clatter of his flashlight falling to the ground and everything changed… the strange hallway with the paintings of near-forgotten or near-familiar faces, and the whispering… and at the end of another hallway was a painting of Mark himself… the voice was reverberating around the room now, if it could be called a room… Mark’s voice was distorting and crumbling away as his painting did the same… and then a familiar voice cut through.

**“Same Snake… different skin.”**

I knew that voice… from somewhere… It was distorted in a way, and accompanied by a loud ringing. I turned away from the crumbling picture, to locate the voice as it continued.

**“Always spinning his yarns, his webs…. his _lies_ … I always thought that you were… **_trapped_ **in his games, perpetually** plunging **down the rabbit holes of his stories. Helpless... Lost** -”

The owner of the voice was familiar now, though gone was his black suit and cracking shell… replaced with a composed, though still fractured, presence… and a pristine white suit. He had a few names now… Dark, as my mind instantly supplied… and the soft name that was filed away into the back of my mind; Damien. He looked composed in his stature, though I could hear and sense the venom and vitriol behind his honeyed tone as he continued.

**“I k n o w t h e f e e l I n g** … **Perhaps, _I’m_ the crazy one… perhaps, we’ve met a hundred times already and you simply don’t remember it. Perhaps you’re tired of me repeating myself, over and over and over and over and over and **_o v e r_ **again! Maybe you would just miss my pretty face. It doesn’t matter.”**

I flinched slightly, at his words of anger at the repetitiveness of some cycle we were apparently in. He opened his mouth to continue… and then he paused, looking at my face… studying it almost. And then, the man with no shadow smiled, and folded his hands, sitting quietly at a desk that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

**“You remember me, don’t you?”**

I furrowed my brows… something about this didn’t seem right… like it was going off script, but I was so interested to see where it would go I could only watch as he continued, his voice… somewhat softer now, and my mind supplied me with the name _Damien_ again.

**“** **Mark said he wanted me a villain… he should have been careful with who he involved in this little escapade; don’t you think old friend?”**

I could only blink in shock as he stood once more, moving closer and closer, his hand outstretched.

**“I remember you… I _know_ you remember me too. Help me… just let me in again, and we can make him _suffer_ for everything he did to us. He _a b a n d o n e d_ you again! Please... **_Just_ _let me **help** you!”_

He was screaming now, though out of anger for Mark or frustration I couldn’t tell… but I had a choice now, it was clear;

-> Do I **trust Dark?**

-> Or do I accept that **Ignorance is Bliss?**

He was staring at me, something lost and broken in his eyes as he spoke once more, the ringing growing ever louder now.

**“Please… let me help you… I’ll protect you.”**

**Secret Ending(?): Old Friend**


End file.
